Rebirth: A Second Chance
by The Quill of Gryffindor
Summary: This is the sequel to 'We Will Be Together Again'. Harry and Hermione are together once more, but when they offered a choice, how will they use their new lives? As the title suggests, this story is a 'second chance' fic. Before you read this, I suggest you read the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth: A Second Chance.**

**Chapter One: Paradise…**

Hello my friends! After much thought, I finally decided on an angle I wanted to take with this story. I'm not sure how good it will be, but if it turns out terrible, I can always take it down and brush it under the carpet.

By popular demand, I have finished 'We Will Be Together Again' but have started this sequel. Many of you thought the original was a good stand alone story, but wanted to see more. So I will try and give you more. As I say, it may end up being rubbish, but if it is, then 'oh well'.

Anyway, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of 'Rebirth: A Second Chance.'

* * *

The waves lapped softly on the beach, the white surf advancing across the sand, before retreating almost as quickly. The sun shone proudly over the landscape, lighting everything in a warming and relaxing glow.

Sitting on the cusp of land, bordering the change between grass and sand, a couple sat side by side, their hands entwined, their bodies leaning together. Time seemed to mean nothing in this remarkable place.

They had long since been reunited; finally exchanging their feelings for the other, face to face. But there comes a point when there is little left to say. Having spent the accumulated words of seven years of hidden feelings, they contented themselves basking in the warmth of the ever glowing sun, and their partner's presence.

After all, as the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

While they sat, enjoying the other's company, their minds began to wander to their current situation. They had been waiting here, in this place for what seemed like an eternity. Now, while neither were complaining at being held together in a completely uninhabited environment, uninhabited by sentient beings at least, it did raise a few questions.

Why were they there? Were they in fact waiting? If so, what for? Waiting for rescue? Waiting for someone? Waiting for something?

Waiting for God?

A humorous, if ironic statement, considering where, in fact, they were.

And so their wanderings continued. After all, the possible avenues for thought were endless when you are stuck in an environ with nothing to do except sit. Of course, there were things they _could_ do...

Listen to the euphonic sounds of nature…explore the paradise around them…go swimming in the ocean…climb a tree…relax in the sun…

But despite having the run of this entire stretch of land, there was only a restricted amount of activities that could be done. All they had with them in this place was their clothes. Without equipment, even their wands, what they could do was limited in scope.

They had even partaken in more…adult activities, given the strength of their new found feelings and their separation for a time. But, even such pleasurable activities must be spaced out, for obvious reasons.

So, having exhausted nearly all possible undertakings, the couple sat on the grass.

Sitting…

Waiting…

The woman, with an almighty yawn, stretched her arms and arched her back before resuming the embrace of her partner. With a contented sigh, she pulled him closer and shut her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

An altogether unremarkable sound, but to her, it was like music. She could, and had, spent hours sitting next to her companion, just following the rhythm of his heart.

As she did so, she felt the soft caress of a calloused hand running through her hair. It made her shiver in happiness, as every touch triggered a spark of pleasure, which reverberated down her spine, echoing in the depth of her being.

She could not remember feeling so content, so happy, so relaxed in her entire life…such was the rewards of the afterlife…the next great adventure.

But little did they know that their adventure had only just begun.

The monotony of the sounds of nature was interrupted by something which they had not yet experienced in this place.

A cold, harsh breeze.

It was gone as quick as it came, but its legacy remained. The couple shivered and pulled themselves closer together. They tried to reclaim the feelings they had before, but were unable to for one simple reason.

There was something new.

The man and woman opened their eyes and looked at each other. Emerald green, stared into auburn brown, an entire conversation passing between them through that single gaze. The other could sense something new in their environ, something which gave them the chills. In tandem, the couple stood up and turned in land away from the sea.

They saw him.

A man stood about fifty metres away, across the meadow of grass and flowers. He had a handsome face and looked as though he were in his late twenties. His hair was raven black, with a matching goatee and his eyes were dark grey. He wore a set of crisp black wizarding business robes with a dark purple shirt and black shoes. While he looked over all fairly friendly, he had a dark aura which emanated cold.

He watched them, unmoving, hands behind his back.

They stared at him for a moment, before sharing a glance. Holding her hand tightly, he led her forward to meet the man. Seeing them move, he matched their pace to meet somewhere in the middle. After a minute or two, they both stopped. He scrutinised their faces for a moment before smiling at them.

"Greetings Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger." He said stoically. Harry blinked before slowly extending his hand.

"Hello. I'm afraid you've caught us at a disadvantage, Mr…" He prompted.

"I have no need of honorifics, or even that of a name. However, for the sake of simplicity, you may call me the name the mortal world has seen fit to bestow me: Death." As he said the final word, the two had to repress a shudder.

"Yes, well…hello Death." Hermione said, holding out her own hand, which he took.

"I assume you are wondering why I am here." They nodded hesitantly, both extremely anxious at the man's presence. Seeing their worry, he laughed in amusement. "You needn't be so worried. I came here to speak with you and offer a choice." They blinked at him.

"A choice? What choice could there be?" Harry asked.

"You may choose to relive your life again, or not." He replied. Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Does that mean we can go back?" She whispered.

"No, it does not." He said simply. They blinked at him in confusion.

"But…you just said…" Harry began.

"…I know what I said…" Death interrupted "…but you cannot go back to your world, for the world you came from no longer exists." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her curiosity overcoming her anxiety. He regarded her for a moment, before speaking.

"In your universe, time, as you know it, travels only in one direction. There are some magicals who can travel back, against the current, but they must live through that time again, unable to re-join their period until they re-live the lost time." They nodded. "But other than that, time marches on, unstoppable." He stared at them.

"However, while time is linear, it reaches a point where it ends; the end of the timeline, as it were. This is not the end. Once time has ceased, the universe resets itself and it repeats the same timeline." They gaped in shock.

"So time is cyclical?" He nodded. "Do the same events happen each time the universe restarts?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Not necessarily. After all, some events in the universe are subject to free will. For example, a person who is weighing the pros and cons of an important decision may choose one path, in one universe, but choose another when it repeats." Harry nodded slightly.

"So…divination and prophecies…" He began.

"…are the dispersal of knowledge from the previous timeline." He said. "That is why not all prophecies come true. They are always the subject of free will."

"What happens to the people who die before the cycle's end?" Harry asked curiously.

"Their souls return to this realm, where they wait until the cycle repeats and they are reborn once more." He said. "The knowledge of their past life is stripped from them so they relive it as they did the countless other times." Harry nodded, but Hermione, who was thinking about an earlier point, frowned thoughtfully.

"But if time is cyclical, then when did the cycle begin?" Death shrugged once more.

"We do not know. We, that is the immortal beings that govern the timeline, simply came to be at some point. As time is irrelevant here, we cannot say how long." She nodded.

"What do your…people do exactly?" Harry asked.

"As I mentioned, we govern the timeline. We are the only beings not subject to the repetition of the universe. This realm continues to exist cycle, after cycle. We oversee events in the cosmos and make sure that nothing brings an abrupt end to the cycle." He answered.

"How do you do that? Do you intervene directly?" Hermione asked.

"No, we do not. Our people are unable to intervene with your realm directly. However, we are able to appoint proxies, using a mortal to counter the chaos which could, ultimately, disrupt the timeline." Harry's eyes widened.

"So Hermione and I…" He began.

"…were proxies picked by our race to combat the chaos, known as Voldemort." Death finished. "In each incarnation of this universe, the prophecy regarding you and Riddle never existed. The arrogant fool was never enough of a threat to warrant it. However, in the latest timeline, Riddle decided to create _horcruxes_." Death spat. Clearly, he did not enjoy being cheated by mortals.

"After seeing the chaos he was causing and the damage it was doing to the timeline, we created the prophecy and chose you two as our proxies: Harry was to defeat Riddle, while Hermione was to fight alongside him." They both nodded.

"So what happens to us now? Will we wait for the cycle to repeat?" Hermione asked. Death looked at her and shrugged.

"It is up to you. As I said before, I have come with a choice." He began. "When we assign a proxy to bring order to chaos, we give them a choice afterwards, if they are successful. When they die, they are brought here to wait until the cycle ends and their time frame approaches once more. You two are to be given that chance, should you accept." Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean by a 'chance'? Surely we would do that anyway?" She asked.

"Yes, you would. However, this time, you will be sent back to a point in your timeline from where you can relive your life, with all of your memories intact." He said. "However, since we are giving you all of your memories, we will not send you back to the beginnings of your life." Harry frowned.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"The longer back you are sent, the more changes your past knowledge will bring. Even the slightest change could have massive consequences in the grand scheme of things." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Like ripples in a pond." Death nodded. "So when will you send us?" She asked

"Should you choose to accept, you will be inserted into your lives on the Hogwarts Express on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in your third year." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Why did you choose that time, other than the reason you just gave." He added.

"The creatures you call Dementors which were searching for Sirius Orion Black present me with the perfect opportunity to place you into the timeline. Furthermore, the beginning of your third year is a point in time where you can make the most changes." They both nodded.

"So if we're here and we aren't living our lives from the beginning, then who is?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Copies of your souls, which will live your lives the exact way you chose to in your most recent attempt at life. When the time is right, they will be extracted and assimilated into the timeline, in another form, while you take their place." With a final nod, Harry and Hermione turned to each other.

"What do you think Harry?" He shrugged slightly, but smiled.

"Well, I suppose at the end of the day it doesn't really matter. I mean, this cycle will continue after we live this life again, but I would like the chance to try with the knowledge of what will come. I want to have the life with you I wanted." She smiled radiantly before kissing him softly.

"So do I Harry. So we do it?" He nodded. With that, they turned back to Death.

"We've made our decision." Harry said. He nodded before pulling two rather dull, grey stones from his pocket and holding one in each palm.

"Very well. All you need to do is touch these stones. Your soul essences will be absorbed into them, letting you cross the veil, where we will replace you into your bodies." They nodded in acceptance. Harry turned to Hermione, hugged her tightly, before kissing her passionately, despite having Death as an audience.

"I love you Hermione." He said once they'd broken apart. "I'll see you on the other side, alright?" She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Alright. I love you too." She squeezed his hand and he smiled. Just as they went to touch the stones, Death spoke once more.

"Before you leave, I must say one thing; should you fail in this universe, then you will be pulled back here and your memories removed. This is your only chance." They nodded determinately.

With one last kiss, the couple tapping their stones. They began to feel a sucking sensation from the stones, and the world began to swirl. As the paradise around them faded, their minds were overcome with intense dizziness.

"Good luck." Death said quietly.

With that, everything went black.

* * *

There we go. Chapter One. Now, I really want you to tell me if it isn't any good. I want to do justice to the original story I wrote, but if this is bad, just tell me and I'll forget about writing it.

There should be a chapter two by this point as well, so please, read on and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dementors on the Express**

Hello again my readers! Here is the second chapter of this new story, written by popular demand! Now, as I said in the previous chapter, please, please, _please_, tell me if this story is bad. I'm not so sure about the direction this story will take, so it'll be touch and go.

Now, I would like to thank **Publicola** for the idea to write this chapter. It was a short review which gave a few points, but it gave me an initial direction with which to take this story.

So, without further ado, I give you Chapter Two!

* * *

Having gotten to the station barely on time, and after being held up by Mr Weasley talking to Harry, there were few empty compartments left on the train. Eventually, they came on a cabin toward the end of the carriages which contained a single individual.

For a few minutes, Harry, Hermione and Ron soldiered valiantly to make as little noise as humanly possible in order not to wake the man, but they finally settled into the compartment. The three proceeded to turn their attentions to the individual lying on one of the seats nearest the window.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed interestedly.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered in reply.

"How'd you know that?" He asked, genuinely shocked.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, studying the sleeping man carefully.

"That's obvious," she whispered, "there's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." After a moment of silence, Ron eyed the man doubtfully.

"Well, I hope he's up to it." said Ron. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

As the train flew across the countryside, the conversation was decidedly cheery and mundane, despite Harry having discovered that there was a mass murderer on the loose, determined to try and kill him. As he watched Hermione and Ron chatting, his thoughts turned to the words of Mr Weasley.

_"Listen, I want you to give me your word…" _

"…_that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily._

_"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."_

Harry snorted in derision. Why on earth would he go looking for a person that was out to kill him? It wasn't like he went looking for trouble – trouble came looking for him. He sighed slightly, which drew the attention of his friend.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly. He shook his head of those thoughts and smiled at her.

"Nothing Hermione." She gave him her 'I-don't-believe-you' look and he laughed. "I was just thinking about Black…" He trailed off and she nodded in understanding.

"Harry, as long as you're careful and don't go looking for trouble, you'll be fine." He nodded in agreement. Ron snorted at her comment.

"Hermione, how thick would Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" She went to snap a reply, but Harry stepped in.

"Stop it you two!" They looked at him in shock. "Ron, Hermione made a good point; stop trying to provoke her." He blinked slightly at Harry before pouting.

"Hey, I was just having some fun." Harry shook his head.

"Well, your idea of 'fun' starts lots of arguments between you two. I'm tired of getting stuck in the middle. And I'm not being funny mate, but it is almost always you who starts it." Ron grumbled for a minute before sighing.

"Alright mate. I'll try to stop myself." Harry nodded and looked out the window. Hermione almost gaped at the conversation. Harry had stuck up for her and actually settled an argument before it started. She decided to talk to him later.

As they journeyed further and further north, the weather became increasingly overcast. The sky was almost pitch-black, with occasional patch of grey, and the rain hammered on the windows violently. At some point, the lanterns had flickered on, casting the rooms in a warming glow.

At this point, the conversation had died slightly. Hermione had turned to reading one of the years course texts, Harry stared out of the window, day-dreaming, Ron was still eating his fill of the sweets from the trolley, and Professor Lupin remained fast asleep.

As relative silence descended on the compartment, the rain still pounding on the windows, the train began to slow down noticeably. Ron grinned and stretched slightly.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?" Ron asked.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Ron stuck his head out of the door, to see what was happening, only to see other students doing exactly the same.

After a few minutes, the train finally came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

All down the train, the various screams and shouts of the younger students roused the sleeping professor, who leapt to his feet in a deft movement which seemed to contradict his tatty and rather unwell looking exterior.

He pulled out his wand and lit the tip with an eerie green-white glow. He looked at them, before moving to the door.

"You three stay here." He said hoarsely "I'm going to go talk to the engineers, find out why the train has stopped." With that, he swept out of the compartment, the door closing behind.

Drawing his wand, Hermione conjured a small ball of fire and placed into a glass jar, which illuminated the compartment enough to make out each of their faces.

As they waited, the compartment was filled with silence except for the rain thudding against the window panes. During this time, Hermione closed the gap between her and Harry and had latched onto his arm. The wizard did notice the move, but did nothing to dissuade her.

The air suddenly became extremely cold. Harry was chilled to the very bone, no matter how close he held Hermione. It seemed to seep into their skin and latch on. Their eyes suddenly flitted to the door, where they heard a faint rustle, as if a piece of material was being dragged across the floor.

As they watched, the door clicked open and something entered.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by Hermione's fire, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

Hermione held onto him as tight as humanly possible, which he reciprocated. The creature was the very embodiment of fear. Its cloaked head seemed to scan the room, before focusing on Harry and Hermione.

As it moved forward, he pushed himself in front of her, determined to protect her from it if possible. The creature finally came to a stop, mere inches away from the pair, before lowering its hood. He wanted to scream but he could not.

The monster leant forward and held its mouth near his face. He was petrified. He could not move his body at all. Slowly, he began to feel a pull, as the being took in a long, raspy, rattled breath. He could feel something being pulled from him. He tried to fight it but became dizzy and weak. Finally his eyes closed and he slumped.

Hermione saw Harry go limp and cease breathing. Her mind exploded in panic, but her fear prevented her movement. Slowly, the creature repeated its movements and she could feel something being pulled from her. Gradually, she became dizzy also and her sight failed her. Soon, she too fell limp.

It is commonly thought that the race of immortal creatures, known as the Dementors, were not from this world; a place beyond the veil, somewhere in the afterlife.

However, it is not known that the creatures are actually servants of the mythological figure known as Death. Despite the various myths and legends surrounding the figure, such as that of the Deathly Hallows, he never crossed the veil into the human realm. In order to complete his various tasks in on the mortal side of the veil, he created servants of his will; avatars of that followed his instruction.

So were born the first Dementors.

Originally, these creatures would only venture beyond the veil to do the bidding of their master. However, at some point in the annals of history, a group of wizards summoned a group of the creatures and bound them to the earth, meaning they could not cross the veil back to their master.

These creatures devoured the souls of the wizards who had summoned them, before venturing into the world and attacking any and all.

However, this Dementor had been sent by Death to fulfil a task.

Having extracted the souls of the mortals, the beast would normally digest them. However, his master wanted them intact, so they were pulled into the hereafter by Death before it could do so.

But those souls were not its concern.

Reaching a rotting hand into its robes, it pulled out two gems; one, a bright, sparkling green emerald and the other, a glittering auburn topaz. Holding the corresponding stone in each hand, it pressed them softly against the unmoving bodies' foreheads. The stones pulsated brightly, before being fully absorbed.

As soon as the stones were gone, they both sat bolt upright with a loud gasp, before panting breathlessly. As they came to their senses, they saw the Dementor hovering before them. It lifted its hood back over its head before whispering, hoarsely.

"_So begins your second chance. My master will be watching and waiting. Do not disappoint him_." The creature bowed to them, before gliding out of the compartment, the door closing behind it.

As it did, a bright white light filled the corridor and a _Patronus_ herded it away from the express. After it had gone, Professor Lupin entered the compartment and took stock of the children inside.

Ron was lying unconscious on the floor, having presumably fainted, while Harry and Hermione sat huddled together looking extremely pale and clammy. With a grimace, be reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Here," he said to Harry and Hermione, handing them a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." They nodded and accepted it with a 'thank you'.

Lupin then proceeded to revive Ron, who sat in the corner extremely shaken, before taking a piece of chocolate and devouring it hungrily.

As they ate their pieces, Harry glanced at Hermione and saw something in her eyes: happiness; pure unadulterated happiness. She saw him looking and gave him a beautiful smile. He smiled in return, before pulling her into a hug and murmuring into her ear.

"I love you." He said huskily. She shivered pleasurably before replying.

"I love you too." She whispered.

They glanced over at Ron, who was apparently still recovering from the Dementor. With his back turned, they proceeded to kiss the other senseless. Finally, the train began to move once more, heading toward their destination. As they sat there, Hermione cuddled into his side, he couldn't help but smile and glance out of the window.

"We're back." He murmured.

* * *

And there we are, chapter two.

Now really, I am being serious, if this story is bad, then please tell me! I'd rather focus my time on my other stories if this one looks like its going to be a lost cause before I've even started.

Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**This is the Quill, signing off!**


End file.
